


Can't fool me

by DelightfullyDerangedDagur



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blot is confused by Mitzi, But only a little, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fowl hiding out at Fethrys house, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Steelbeak doesnt trust Fethry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfullyDerangedDagur/pseuds/DelightfullyDerangedDagur
Summary: After FOWL was defeated, Steelbeak, Pepper and the Phantom Blot hide out at Fethry's house.
Relationships: Abner "Whitewater" Duck & Fethry Duck, Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander, Fethry Duck & Huey Duck, Fethry Duck/Steelbeak, Pepper (Disney: DuckTales)/Phantom Blot (Disney)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Fethry was a "go with the flow" kind off guy. And if the flow decided that 3 former FOWL agents break into his house and demand that he hides them, who was he to say no?

"This is how it's gonna go" Said one of the agents, he was dressed in an all black medieval tunic. "You are gonna let us hide here from Scrooge, and in return we won't kill you. Understand?" 

Well it was kinda hard not to. He was pretty clear. "Of course! Do any of you guys want something to drink? I'd offer sooner but you were busy tying me up" 

"Oh I'd love some, thank!" Responded the woman with the egg on her head. She was just about to untie him before she was stopped by the 3rd agent. A, in Fethry's opinion, handsome rooster with a steel beak. Wonder what his name is.

"What do you think you're doing!" The rooster shouted. The egg woman responded "untie him so he can be a good host?" The man cloaked in black said "he is not our host! He's our hostage!" Fethry spoke up "Well that doesn't mean I can't you guys some water. Oh but if you are keeping me tied up, could one of you feed Mitzi? She gets grumpy without her lunch"

The egg woman looked very eager to help. "Oh I'd love to! Is Mitzi a cat or dog or what is she?" "Oh she's a giant krill. She lives in the bay." Egg woman's eagerness dropped to make way for confusion. The other 2 had similar reactions.

"So that wasn't a dream after all" muttered the Rooster to himself. He had in fact seen a giant krill swimming in the water around their base. Heron said he was halucy-hallusi-hallusinating? Having a dream! About it. He didn't want to admit it but the intelligence ray was losing its effect. 

Steelbeak was snapped out of his thoughts to see a glass of water being handed to him. PEPPER UNTIED THE DUMDUM AFTER ALL! 

Phantom Blot was looking out the window. "If I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it was real" Fethry walked up to him with his water. "Oh that's what most people say when they see her. I can introduce you if you want, Mitzi loves meeting new people!"

Fethry turned to address the whole group. Pepper was smiling. Blot's expression was unreadable and Steelbeak was looking at him in shock. "Oh my goodness! You guys don't have anywhere to sleep!" Fethry exclaimed. "Stay right here while I get the guest room ready! Oh but there's only room for 2 so one of you has to sleep on the couch." Fethry rambled while he ran out of the room.

The trio of agents looked at each other. "I like him" Said Pepper. "He hasn't called his uncle yet, that's good. Did not expect the krill though" Said Blot. The 2 of them trusted Fethry not to rat them out. He was way too, kind? Oblivious? Scatterbrained? One of those would work.

Steelbeak wasn't having any of it. There was no way family of Scrooge McDuck would help them. Even if the Intel FOWL collected said otherwise. That guy was planning something. Probably thinks he's smarter then him. Just pretending to be an idiot.

Well that DumDum can't fool him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um. First chapter of my first fic! I'm not sure when I can update this or how this story is gonna go exactly but I'm gonna try my best.  
> Tagged Gladstone and Abner cause I do plan on having them in the fic, eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Fethry and Pepper just came back from feeding Mitzi. The egghead was the least conspicuous of the trio and was tasked to keep an eye on Fethry, in case he would try and contact Uncle Scrooge.  
Fethry had no such plans. The agreement was simple, he'll hide the agents in his house and they won't kill him. Fair enough.  
Fethry already promised he'd keep up his end of the deal. And a Woodchuck never breaks his promises.

"Pepper and i shall take the guestroom. Agent Steelbeak has volunteered to take the couch." The Phantom Blot informed him.  
"Oh thats great. Let me help you set up" Fethry said as he walked to the guest room. "I do have to ask you guys to keep it clean. You see, my cousin Gladstone won this house near the beach and gifted it to me." Fehtry explained. "I'd hate to be rude and make a mess out of thing."

"Oh dont worry about it. We'll pick up after ourselves." Pepper reassured him. She was definitely the nicest to Fethry so far.  
Fethry smiled at her as took the bedsheets out of the closet.

While the others were setting up the guestroom, Steelbeak was busy looking at the pictures on the wall. Some were of the Duck family, others of sea creatures. And a lot of pictures of Mitzi.  
Steelbeak did a double take at one of the pictures. It showed a teenage Fethry along with 4 other people. A chubby goose eating a sandwich, a goose dressed in green holding a 20 dollar bill, and a girl duck holding another duck in a headlock.

But that wasn't what freaked Steelbeak out. No. It was the axe wielding figure in the background. He was obscured by shadows.  
As he took a closer look at the pictures featuring a younger Fethry, he kept noticing the same figure. Just standing there. Menacingly.

Steelbeak was brought back to reality by Fethry. "Okay, I've got you some blankets and pillows, i don't know if you prefer one or more so i just grabbed a bunch to be sure" Fethry walked up to him. "Oh you're admiring my picture wall! First thing i took care of when i moved in."

Steelbeak knew the question he was about to ask sounded so stupid but he couldn't help himself. "Are you haunted?"  
Fethry looked at him in confusion. "Not that i know of?"  
"Then what's with this shadowy, axe wielding guy in all these pictures?!" Steelbeak demanded.

Upon hearing the word "shadowy" Phantom Blot and Pepper walked back into the room.

"Oh that's my brother Abner! He's not very photogenic." Fethry said casually. He was about to point out something about cousin Gus but was interrupted by Blot.

"Brother?! FOWL archives never mentioned anything about a brother named Abner!" He said.  
"Oh well He's kind off a hermit. Lives alone in a cabin in the woods" Fethry said, hoping to clear the confusion. 

Another thought came to Fethry. "Oh you guys must be hungry! Let me get started on dinner. I have this lasagna in the fridge Grandma send me, you guys are gonna love it." Fethry said as he ran to the kitchen. 

Axe wielding hermit in a cabin in the woods. Those words were still going through Steelbeak's head. Surely that's not gonna be a problem right? Right?  
Wait. FOWL doesn't have info about this Abner guy. There's no way he's real.  
That DumDum is trying to fool him again! 

But you can't fool Steelbeak that easily. No you can not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, established Gladstone and Abner. And Fethry's started dinner. Wonder what's gonna happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Pepper volunteered to help out Fetry with the dishes. Once that was done, Fethry did his best to help the trio get ready for bed. "Here you go Pepper, we look about the same size so you can borrow a pair of my pyjamas." Fethry said as he laid the clothes down on the bed.

Pepper looked over the clothes and saw that she and Fethry were in fact the same size. "Thank you. After FOWL was, "disbanded" we didn't really have time to pack up." Pepper explained. "We were too busy running away and finding somewhere to hide."   
"But now that we do have somewhere to hide, we can take it easy!" She finished. 

Fethry smiled at the agent of a former evil organisation whose goal was to wipe out his entire family. And now there's 3 agents hiding in his house. Eh, weirder things have happened.

"PEPPER!!" A voice shouted from the bathroom. " I need some help." Said the Phantom Blot as he poked his head out of the bathroom door. "What's the problem?" She asked.  
"I need your help to properly cut holes in this sheet." He explained. Fethry gave him a spare bed sheet to use while his usual black tunic was in the wash.  
"Oh of course, hang on I'll be right there." The egghead said as she put the borrowed pyjamas down.

"I should get these other clothes to your rooster friend." Fethry said as he walked out of the room and left the magic hater and his protégé to themselves.  
Pepper walked into the bathroom and saw Blot sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She had only seen him without his mask once before. Not much changed except for his pitch black hair being messier and uncombed.

After years of hunting down sources of magic and destroying them, Blot gained a lot of scars from his battles. His whole body was covered in them. His once brown skin had slowly turned to a blueish-gray. His eyes still glowed bright green.  
"Alright let's see, what seems to be the problem?" Pepper asked as she tried not to look distracted by Blot's surprisingly muscular physique.   
"I don't know how the cut the armholes correctly." He confessed a bit sheepishly. "Well if that's all, no worries! I'll have it fixed in a jiffy!" Pepper exclaimed as she picked up the scissors. 

Back in the living room Steelbeak was sitting on the couch. He was looking for something to watch using Fethry's Duckflix account, Well, Gladstone's Duckflix account actually. So far no luck.  
Fethry walked in holding a stack of clothes. "Yeah, I don't think we're the same size red." Steelbeak said.

"Oh these aren't my clothes! They're my friends Launchpad's. He left them after he crashed into the bay a few weeks ago and when his boyfriend came to pick him up with some fresh clothes, he left these behind and forgot about them." Fethry explained. It took a moment for Steelbeak to understand what he was rambling about, Fethry was a very fast talker.

Then he realised who's clothes he'd be wearing. THAT DUMDUM THAT KEPT HUMILIATING HIM!!! He wanted to just rip the clothes to shreds and then yell at the duck holding them.  
He was stopped by the logical side of him. Apparantly the inteli-ray may be losing its full effect but it left behind a rational side.

He reluctantly took the clothes. "You're welcome!" Said Fethry. "I didn't say thanks." Replied Steelbeak.  
"Oh you don't have to. I know that can be hard for villains." Said Fethry.   
Steelbeak didn't know what to say to that. So he said nothing and went back to browsing Duckflix.

Fethry noticed and decided to help out. "If you're looking for something to watch, I highly recommend Orchunters!"  
"What's that about?" Asked Steelbeak, temporarily forgetting that he didn't like Fethry. Yet.

"Oh it's an animated series Huey introduced me to! It's about this guy named Jake and how he finds this magical amulet and becomes the Orchunter. A guardian for Orcs and he fights bad Orcs. And his friends Clara and Tony help him and he has an Orc mentor named Winky and there's another Orc named Gaahhh!!! And then there's these shapeshifters..."

Steelbeak listened to Fethry enthusiastically explaining the series to him. It was nice to have someone explain something without taking breaks to insult him.

"...and then the last part of the trilogy is about this guy named Moxie and he's the apprentice of Merlin. And that's all I know about that part cuz I haven't watched it yet." Fethry finished his explanation and looked expectantly at Steelbeak.  
"Sounds good" he said. Genuinely being interested. He was about to pick the remote back up before his attention shifted to the people walking into the room.

Pepper was wearing Fethry's pyjamas, which were patterned with little red crabs and had taken her helmet off, showing her curly orange hair.  
But that wasn't what Steelbeak was looking at. He was looking at the Phantom Blot next to her. Wearing a flowery bedsheet with holes cut out for his arms and eyes. A red scarf tied around his waist. He looked ridiculous. 

Steelbeak burst out laughing. "Bathroom is free for you" Said Blot dryly, who did not appreciate being laughed at. To be fair, he had to admit he did look very laughable. 

Steelbeak picked up the spare clothes, still laughing and kept laughing as he walked. He stopped to turn around and wiped away some tears "don't start the show without me" he managed to get out. He kept laughing as he went to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned this chapter to be a bit longer, but I guess I'll have to use one of the ideas I had for a future chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://delightfully-deranged-dagur.tumblr.com/post/646208095083741184/cast-lineup-for-cant-fool-me-on-ao3-written-by  
> Drew the cast for the fic! Check it out!

Fethry has made a lot of difficult decisions in his life before. But this one had to be the one of the most difficult.  
Would the 3 supervillains hiding at his house prefer Oreos or Chocolate Chip cookies? 

The decision had to wait for a moment as Pepper came back with her cart. "And we are good for clothes!" Said Pepper. She was wearing a large coat over her uniform and was not wearing her helmet as a disguise.  
The 2 of them had gone shopping at (insert Duckverse equivalent of Target) to fix the clothing issue. It would only be a matter of time before Steelbeak would het fed up with having to wear Launchpad's clothes.

"Oh good. Hey quick question, what do you guys prefer?" Fethry asked as he held up the packages of cookies.  
Pepper responded with "Well Steelbeak prefers Chocolate Chip and Blot doesn't trust Oreos for some reason. Me? Oh I'm pretty easygoing, I'd eat anything as long as it's actually edible." 

"Chocolate Chip it is then." Fethry plopped the cookies in the cart as Pepper asked him a question. "Are you sure your uncle won't notice the extra expenses? You said he gives you money right?"  
"Oh no uncle Scrooge can't see what I'm buying, he just gives me a monthly allowance. You know, so I can survive." Fethry answered as he pushed his cart along.

Out of nowhere they were almost run over. Another cart came rushing by. In the cart were 6 kids. 2 of which Fethry recognized as Webby and Dewey. His "niece" and nephew. Riding with them was a taller girl in a gray sweater and pink higlights in her hair, 2 girls wearing yellow and blue outfits closely resembling Webby and pushing the cart was a girl with brown feahters, green eyes, a green hoodie and red hair.

"GUYS STOP! WE CAN'T GET BANNED FROM ANOTHER STORE!" Yelled a voice Fethry recognised as Huey. His favorite nephew. "Huey?" Asked Fethry as he saw the hat wearing boy stop in front of him. With him were Louie, a girl with purple feathers and a boy with a cute little red bow tie and big blue eyes.

"Cousin Fethry! What a nice surprise" Said Huey. Fethry wanted to respond but the Louie asked "who's that?" Referring to Pepper. Oh no.  
"Oh me? Oh um, I'm Pe-eeeennnny. I'm Penny! I'm Fethry's friend." She quickly responded, trying not to sound too nervous. They didn't recognise her did they?

"Huh, same name as mom's girlfriend. She's an alien. The girlfriend, not our mom" Huey said. The purple girl and the blue eyed boy decided to introduce themselves. "I'm Violet Sabrewing. We never got a chance to properly meet Mr. Fethry." Said Violet as she shook Fethry and Pepper's hands. "Well it's nice to meet you! Huey told me about you. Always nice to meet a fellow Woodchuck." Fethry said excitedly, temporarily forgetting the situation he found himself in.  
"I'm Boyd! A definitely real boy!" Said Boyd, cute as ever. "You sure are!" Said Pepper, not really sure what else to say.

"So what are you shopping for? And shouldn't you stop that runaway cart?" Fethry asked. Hoping the 2nd question would get the kids to leave. No such luck.  
"Gah! Boyd! Go stop them!" Huey yelped. As requested, Boyd went after the cart. Activating his rocket thrusters. Maybe not as definitely real as he said thought Pepper to herself, a but stunned.

"We're getting supplies for a sleepover. It's the first one since May and June returned from their trip with Donald and Daisy." Violet stated matter of factly.  
Good. They answered. Now leave. "And what are you shopping for?" Asked Louie as he was holding up a shirt. A shirt Pepper got. A shirt meant for Steelbeak. Oh no. "This isn't exactly your size." 

"That's for my roomate! He's sick and needed new clothes so went shopping for him! And since he's sick, we need to hurry! Come on Fethry!" Pepper said quickly, dragging Fethry and the carts away quickly.  
Fethry barely had time to say goodbye to the kids. But he was thankful to get out of the situation so fast. Now they just had to get to the checkout and take the bus home.

"You know, it's good Fethry's making friends." Huey said, still a little confused about the quick exit.  
"Yeah, friends..." Louie said suspiciously. That woman sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place her. His thoughts were interuppted by a loud crash and the faint sound of Dewey statting he's okay.

"IF IT'S SILENT WHY IS IT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!!" "IT JUST IS!" No "hello!" No "did the shopping go well?" No. That's what met Fethry and Pepper as they came back to house. Steelbeak and Blot were apparently in an argument.

"YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO TRICK ME AREN'T YOU?!" Steelbeak yelled. "FOR THE LAST TIME! "DUMB" IS SPELLED WITH A B!" Yelled Blot back.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Whats going on here?" Fethry asked, trying to break up the fight.  
"I'm trying to correct him on his spelling" Said Blot after taking a deep breath.  
"THERE'S NO B IN DUM!!!" Yelled Steelbeak, who was getting increasingly angry.

Fethry took a moment to assess the situation as Blot yelled back "YES THERE IS!"  
Dumb was in fact spelled with a b, even though he didn't know why. If it's silent why even include it in its spelling.  
He couldn't exactly tell that to Steelbeak though, in the short time Fethry knew him, the Rooster hated to be corrected or anything that might insult his intellect.  
He wasn't sure what to do but luckily Pepper did. She took Blot out of the room to "talk privately"

Fethry looked back at Steelbeak, who was still fuming and breathing heavily. "There's no B in Dum! That DumDum is trying to trick me! I'm not stupid!" He muttered a bit louder then intended.  
He sat down on the couch, still taking deep breaths and staring at the turned off tv.

"Blot doesn't know what he's talking about. A B in Dumb? Please." Fethry said. He had an idea to calm Steelbeak down. He just hoped it would work.  
"I know! He's just trying to trick me cuz he thinks I'm stupid!" Steelbeak said. Still upset.  
"Is that something he would do?" Asked Fethry innocently. Steelbeak responded with a confused "what do you mean?"

Okay, this is going according to plan. "Well, does he usually try to trick you like this?"  
Steelbeak thought for a moment. Actually, Blot was one of the few agents who didn't ever insult him or did anything to make him think he was stupid. He was surprisingly patient with him.  
"...no?" Steelbeak replied hesitantly. 

Good. The answer Fethry was hoping for.  
"Well obviously, Blot thinks Dumb should be spelled with a B, even though there really shouldn't be" Said Fethry. Not necessarily saying Steelbeak was wrong.  
Fethry never liked using the skills he used to earn his Woodchuck "Manipulation badge". Except when he uses it with his "conflict resolution badge" and right now, it was working.

"So maybe, how about we just let Blot spell it with a B and we never bring it up again?" Fethry said.  
Steelbeak looked down at the floor. He really didn't want to continue the argument so maybe Fethry was right. Let's just drop it.

Wait? Fethry? Being right? That didn't sound right. He can't just agree with this guy! The guy that was just pretending to be dense to lure them into a fake sense of security and then betray them by turning them in to his uncle.  
The same guy that took the time to explain a show to him without insulting him. The same guy who he had a good time with watching the show. The same guy who he was pretty sure gave him an extra blanket while he was sleeping.  
Wait what?!

Steelbeak's conflicting thoughts had to wait for another time. Someone just knocked on the front door.

"Hey cuz? Fethry? Are you home?" Asked a voice from outside. A voice that Fethry knew all too well.

Gladstone was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I referenced Drakepad. This chapter I referenced Delnumbra.  
> I'm just sneaking in all my ships.
> 
> Also, Louie is suspicious. Huey is happy for Fethry. And Gladstone is here.  
> Next chapter is gonna be exciting.
> 
> I also decided to use the fact that Fethry was a Woodchuck and all the ridiculous badges they have to my advantage. I like to think Fethry is more clever then people give him credit for.


	5. Chapter 5

Gladstone was here. At his house. His house where he was hiding 3 criminals. Oh no.

Fethry turned to look back at Steelbeak, who was currently jumping behind the couch to hide. Eh, whatever works.  
Blot and Pepper were somewhere in the house. He just hoped they heard the knock on the door and hid.  
"Hey Fethry? You in there?" Right. Gotta let Gladstone in. Here goes nothing.

Fethry open the door to reveal his cousin, Gladstone Gander. The luckiest pest in town. At least that's what most people who didn't know him called him.  
"Fethry! Cousin! I knew you were home!" Gladstone exclaimed excitedly. He seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Listen here cuz I have some good news!" Gladstone said as he let himself in. Fethry hadn't even managed to get a single word out yet. "I just won $10,000 and I just donated $8,000 to charity. So how about you and I go out on the town and spend the $2,000 left?" Gladstone finished. He luckily hadn't noticed the new plant shaped like a roosters tail feathers behind the couch.

"Well, Gladstone that's amazing!" Fethry complimented his cousin on his prize. Admittedly it wasn't that amazing, considering it seemed to happen every week. "I would love to go with you!" He said. "Great! Le-" "but I can't."

Gladstone was a bit confused by the abrupt refusal. Fethry loved to hang out together. And why did he look so nervous? "Is everything okay?" Gladstone asked carefully.  
"Yes of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Fethry said, a bit too fast for Gladstone's liking.

"Well you usily love to go on shopping trips with me. And you're looking a bit nervous." Gladstone explained.  
Fethry didn't realise how much he was sweating. How was he supposed to explain he can't leave the house without one of the FOWL agents watching him? He'd break the agreement he made with them. He had to come up with an excuse. Quick.

"Oh it's just a hot day. Probably should have worn something thinner." Fethry explained the sweating. "And I kinda was planning on a study day! You know, can't become a self thought marine biologist if I don't teach myself!" And there was the excuse.

Gladstone looked at his cousin a bit confused. It wasn't that hot. But then again Fethry did always wear those big sweaters.  
"Oh well, if you already had something planned." Gladstone said a bit defeated.

"I'll get of your hair and let you get to it then." Gladstone said as he walked towards the door. "I'll just ask Daisy if she's free today."   
"Great! Have fun! See you another day! Bye!" Fethry said quickly as he helped Gladstone out the door. Well, "helping" more like pushing him.

Gladstone found himself outside all too quickly. Wondering if there was another reason Fethry wanted him gone.  
No. Fethry could never actually want him gone on purpose. He was the only family that regular visited him besides Huey.  
Fethry just wants some peace and quiet to study. That's it. At least that's what Gladstone told himself. And kept telling himself as he drove back to Duckburg, planning to invite Daisy for a shopping trip.

Fethry slumped back against the door and let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully Gladstone would forgive him one day.  
But there was no time to think about that. Right now he was wondering how quickly Steelbeak popped up behind the couch and was holding him up by his neck.

"Why? Why didn't you tell him?!" Steelbeak demanded to know as he held up the smaller duck. Blot and Pepper came back into the room. They looked shocked at the display in front of them. "Steelbeak! Drop him!" Pepper yelled at him.

The rooster surprisingly obliged and he let Fethry drop to the ground. The poor guy was gasping for air as Steelbeak yelled at him again. "You just had the chance to turn us in! The guys luck would have protected you! Why didn't you tell him?!"

Fethry managed to get his breath back to answer. "I-i-I didn't want to break my promise."   
"Promise?" Asked Blot. "The agreement me made." Fethry explained. "I'll let you guys hide here and you won't kill me."

The FOWL agents looked at each other in surprise. Seriously? 

Fethry got up and spoke again. "And admittedly I don't want you guys to go." The agents were even more confused.  
"Why wouldn't you want us to go" Asked Pepper.  
Fethry looked up at them and admitted "I didn't want to be alone again."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Blot's expression was unreadable under his mask. Steelbeak looked confused and a bit sad. Pepper thought to herself. She knew from the files that the family barely interacted with Fethry. Just know she realised how lonely he must be.

"Anyway, it's Mitzi's feeding time. If any of you want to join me." Fethry said. Hoping to move on from the topic.  
Blot awkwardly responded. "Yes. I'll go with you. I've been meaning to ask you more about this, Mitzi."

After the 2 of them left, Pepper and Steelbeak were left alone.  
Pepper felt bad for Fethry. "I didn't realise how lonely he was." She said outloud. Steelbeak didn't know how to respond, he wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. 

"I mean, his family basically ignores him!" Pepper continued, now addressing Steelbeak. "Can you imagine how bad it must feel for his family to think so little of him?"

Steelbeak knew exactly what that felt like. People to think so little of him. Was he actually feeling bad for Fethry?  
Wasn't he supposed to hate him? No. He can't hate him. He thought Fethry was actually fooling them into thinking he's an idiot. But he wasn't. He was just like that. Weird and excentric and lonely enough to let 3 villains into his home.

He walked towards the window where he saw Fethry and Blot feeding Mitzi and talking to each other.  
Pepper walked towards him. Looking at the window too.  
"It's nice to Blot make friends." She said.

"Wait, what?" Steelbeak asked. What was she talking about? "Oh well, after I told him noone wanted to work with him because he was so unapproachable, I've been helping him to be friendlier!" She explained. 

Was that why Blot was so patient with him? Come to think of it, he hadn't really seen Blot around until after Pepper started working with him.

Steelbeak didn't know why but there was something weird about seeing Blot becoming friends with Fethry.  
Why did it bother him so much? Well, no time to think about that. He should check if his new clothes actually fit him. He'll just push those weird thoughts down for now.

Surely nothings gonna come from it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so admittedly I wasn't sure how to end this chapter.   
> And I'm not perfectly happy with the ending I have now either. 
> 
> Anyway, some emotional bonding between Steelbeak and Fetry in next chapter.  
> Along with the kids coming to a realisation.  
> Stay tuned.


End file.
